


STRANGE TRADITIONS

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: G.I. Joe (IDW Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, beware the curl-two-pull thru, fluffy cutes, strange traditions all around, warning for knitting usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Who knew Soundwave was such a knitter?





	STRANGE TRADITIONS

Laserbeak chittered happily at her twin, Buzzsaw, as he stared with loathing at what their carrier was getting up to.  She hops along steel beam to nuzzle then begins to preen him to soothe his ruffled plating.  ::Not for us,:: she assures him over an encrypted commlink.  Beady red optics narrow in response, but Buzzsaw does lower his helm enough for behind the helm scritchies.  Though he still keeps a weary optic on the activity below.  More than anything else it was the way Soundwave’s happy, joyous field had expanded to fill their new home that was putting Buzzsaw the most on edge.  He shivers still remembering the last time Soundwave had gotten a hold of some scrap cloth and proceeded to make warm outfits for his Cassettes. 

Soundwave picks up another length of a silver garland and gold tinsel.  The smooth pipes he had bent into knitting needles working the garland and tinsel into the softer material known as wool.  He carefully went over his pattern for the capes as he worked, making sure there was a larger ratio of wool to garland and tinsel because after all, organic skin was more sensitive to metals.  And he would throw himself into the nearest smelting pit that hurt the New York City Zoo’s small herd of elephants.  He absently searches the radio waves and decides on some soft classical music to help him in his task.  He does look over at Scarlett Johansson who sits back on a human sized couch, scratching Buster’s ear while she read Thundercracker’s latest screenplay which was to be performed on something called Broadway.  

He brightens his optics so the twinkle mischievously at her behind his vizor when she gives him a deadpan look.  She could fuss all she wanted, but she was the one who had suggested the bet to determine who would read the latest rewrite of the screenplay.  It was not Soundwave’s fault that he won the match of Pong she claimed she was an expert at and no one could beat her.  

Thundercracker lounged nearby, peaking at the two of them curiously before returning to his conversation with the actor he had chosen to play the main male lead.  His thumb pressed to his audio and his pinky near his mouth as he spoke to the actor about possible female leads he would enjoy having play opposite him.  Though the conversation had included the possibility of the female lead being swapped to a male lead for the one protagonist’s comfort, which had prompted the rewrite that Scarlett was currently reading while she scratched behind Buster’s ears.

She sighs but settles back with a wry smile.  It might be strange, but she was coming to enjoy those growing traditions they were developing in their little family.


End file.
